Not Yet Expendable
by The Incredible Mr.Showtime
Summary: The year is 1987 and the Presidents Daughter is being held hostage by Colombia's top drug kingpin. Barney Ross is sent in to bring her back and settle an old score, Together with his best Friend, Biggest Rival, and some familiar face as well as some new allies they set out for an action packed adventure.


**Cast for this chapter**

**Barney Ross …. Sylvester Stallone**

**Trench Mauser … Arnold Schwarzenegger**

**Fifty Cal …. Tom Selleck **

**Enrique Munoz … Jimmy Smits**

**Medellin, Colombia 1987**

on the outskirts of one of Colombia's most populated cities the compound of the Munoz cartel complex opens its gates for a long black limousine, unsurprisingly the head of the cartel Enrique Munoz is the one being chauffeured tonight "Tonight will be remembered as a great night for the people of Colombia." Said Munoz as he straightened his lapel on his cream colored suit

Munoz opened the door and strolled across the cold, hard, cement floor of a dimly lit, blood stained room. Munoz reach for the lone light bulb suspended from the ceiling and smiled as he shined its light on the man who was bound to it, and beaten until he was almost unrecognizable.

"El Presedente Enrique Ramirez! What an honor that you would spend some time in my home, I hope the last three days haven't been too hard on you, I know it's not what you are accustomed to, but we tried." Munoz said as if speaking to an old friend and not someone he had kidnapped.

Presedente Ramirez with a defiant look in his eyes responded simply by spitting at Munoz's feet, The mix of blood and saliva landed on the Cartell boss' matching snake skin shoes. The expression on Munoz's face turned sour, he snapped his fingers and without a moment's hesitation one of his lackeys socked Ramirez in the jaw so hard the Colombian president's chair tipped over, causing Ramirez to fall to the floor.

"We warned you this day would come senior presidente, but you did not listen." Said Munoz, his anger reverberated in his voice "I gave you ample time to run and hide, but you stood and tried to stop me like a fool. Now I will not show any sign of mercy and before this night is over, you will beg for death." 

Outside at the south side wall the guards are keeping watch on this warm summer night "Soon Munoz will be unstoppable." Said one guard to another "Power, money, and women as far as the eye could see." he continued as they both began to laughed "HA HA HA HA**ARRRGGGHH!**" Both guards found themselves on the wrong end of a knife to the back.

"Can you see the target?" Barney Ross asked crouching down behind cover "No, he must be inside." Replied his friend and colleague "Fifty" Cal Hayworth "Just great, I hope he's still alive in there." Said Barney shaking his head, nothing was ever just simple when a mission involved an unarmed civilian. "Lots of guards, Too many to go in head first." Said Cal "Speak for yourself." Replied Barney as he pulled back the safety from his SA80 "Easy there tiger, I want outta here as much as you do, but I think we do this one quiet." Cal said as he pointed out the Machine Gun mounted truck not far from the mansion.

Cal and Barney crept along from cover to cover making sure to stay out of the searchlights that moved in an ark over the grounds of the complex. Both mercenaries hunkered down behind a stack of large crates placed out in the field "Hey Barn, whatcha think is in here?" Cal asked quietly "I don't know, but it might come be of use." Barney replied as he placed a C4 charge on the crate. "We clear?" Barney asked, Cal gave no reply "On your feet, now!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. Barney stood up to see a swarm of armed guards surrounding him and Cal "Looks like we're in trouble." Said Cal as he held his hands over his head "Drop your gun!" a guard ordered at Barney, knowing he was outmatched he cooperated, holding his hands in the air like Cal was next to him.

The search lights were blinding as they centered on Barney and Cal, the truck carrying the machine gun pulled up with its gunner taking aim "You got any ideas? Asked Cal "yeah, DUCK!" Barney yelled

**BOOOOMM**

The machine gun truck exploded in a ball of flames from a rocket propelled grenade, the guards who were left looked around in a panic trying to figure where the blast had come from. **RATAT RATAT** the noise from the gunshots came from behind the guards, they turned only to be blinded by one of the search lights "Come on!" said Barney as he pulled up Cal by the collar of his shirt and started to make a run for it. Barney pulled the c4 detonator out of his kit belt and flipped the switch.

**BOOMMM**

Barney had no idea what was in those crates, but was thankful that whatever it was created a big boom that took care of the remaining guards outside. "So much for being quiet." Said Cal as surveyed the damage done, bodies were strewn about illuminated by the flames left by the blasts. Past the fire walked a figure that stood over six feet tall and had over two hundred pounds of muscle "What the hell took you so long Trench?" asked Barney "Have you ever thought of just saying thank you every time I bail your ass out of a jam?" Trench asked back in turn "Have you?" Barney replied knowing that his best worst friend never had. "If you two are done can we move, we still have a hostage, a drug lord, and most likely an army waiting inside." Said Cal as he withdrew his name sake Desert Eagle from its holster "After you fifty." Said Barney.

The trio stacked up behind the front door of the mansion, The main hall was dark and quiet, too quiet

**RATTATATTA**

The Uzi wielding guard fired in a burst, he was more concerned about firing quickly than aiming and end up hitting nothing but the walls and a very expensive vase.

**BAM BAM**

Cal placed two shots center mass and took down the guard, two more appeared on second floor **BANGBANGBANG BOOM, **Barney quick drawed his duel Colt .45s, pulling the triggers as fast as possible without a malfunction happening, Trench meanwhile landed a single well placed shot from his Remington 870 model shot gun. "Why don't you try using a man's gun next time? Something with a little more kick?" Trench asked as he held up his shotgun "Guys, let move!" said Cal as he started to move to the next room, "That guy has no sense of humor." Said Trench as began to follow.

**CRASHHSSHH**

A powerful kick from Trench sent the door to the room holding president Ramirez crashing to the floor, "Trench cover the hall." Said Barney as he and Cal helped Ramirez to up off the floor and to his feet "Who are you?" asked the Colombian President "We're here to help you to safety." Said Barney as he cut the ropes from Ramirez's hands "did they say where they going?" Cal asked. "No, all they said was get outside." Said Ramirez rubbing his sore wrists.

Something caught Barney's eye from outside, there through the window he saw Munoz standing, back by what looked like a whole army, waving his hand at them with a smile on his face

**RATARATTAT**

Barney hit the deck dragging Ramirez with him as a storm of gunfire destroyed the windows turning them into thousands upon thousands of tiny shards. "Come on, over here!" Yelled Trench from the other side of the doorway "Stay down and move!" Yelled Barney to President Ramirez, He started to crawl towards the door when he felt something grab the sleeve of his shirt.

Barney looked over to see Cal with his back to the floor, gasping for air as his body shook, he was going into shock "Cal, no!" Barney yelled as he tried to get to a position where he could tend to Cal's wounds, he reached for the adrenalin syringe in his belt, when he felt Cal's grip loosen. Cal's convulsions stopped, his eye had a faraway gaze in them, And his breath couldn't be heard over the gunshots anymore. He was gone.

"Barney, Get your ass over here!" Trench yelled catching Barney's attention. Ross crawled away from his dead comrade looking back only once, after he reached Trench and Ramirez "What now?" asked Ramirez "the evac point is one click north of here." Said Trench as he loaded a few shells into his shotgun "Let's move get moving than!" said Ramirez.

The three raced their way through jungle terrain as fast as possible, trucks could be heard closing the distance between them "This way to the Chopper!" Yelled Trench "what is it with you and choppers." Barney yelled back. The group finally made it to the evac point, a small clearing large enough for an AH-64 Apache helicopter to land.

"Get in!" Barney ordered Ramirez, he had come too far for him for his objective to be K.I.A., Barney got into the pilot seat and started with the takeoff procedure. Munoz's men were starting to become visible from behind the tree line "Trench, get on the gun!" yelled Barney. Munoz's hired guns started to emerge from the jungle, they surrounded the chopper and took aim.

**BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM**

Trench opened the helicopter door and greeted Munoz's solders with a mounted minigun, the large caliber rounds ripped through their targets, even sending some of them flying backwards from the force of the powerful gun.

The propellers finally gained enough speed to lift the chopper off the ground "Good work my friend." Said Ramirez as he took a deep breath. A truck carrying Munoz pulled up in time to see the Apache flying off in the distance, "You think you are safe don't you?" he said staring at the chopper "Not yet. Not yet." He whispered in a raspy tone.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
